


Onwards and Upwards [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Sum of Its Parts [PODFIC] [16]
Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: ADD & ADHD, Adoption, Angst, Apologies, Asexual Derek, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Badass Victoria, Beacon HIlls is Weird, Christmas, Coming Out, Crush, Discussion of Rape, Domestic, Erica Being Erica, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Help Column, Housewives Getting It Done, Humour, Hunter App, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Meta, Misogyny, Online Forums, Online Profiles, POV Outsider, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Past Sexual Abuse, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Poverty, Pride, Relationship Negotiation, Road Trips, Rumours, Sexual Assault, Slice of Life, Snow, The Talk, Time Travel, Werewolf 101, Women Being Awesome, Zombies, abuse recovery, artist, boys using their words, derek has no social skills, excessive shmoop, head canon, help I've created a monster, ignoring season 2, money issues, police officers behaving badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: A series of one-shot fics that take place at various points in 'The Sum of its Parts'. The pack is coming together. (And also I've created a monster AU. Please send help.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Onwards and Upwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595233) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 1 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%201.mp3) [40:31; 55.9 MB] | 10.28.2016


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 2 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%202.mp3) [8:38; 12.1 MB] | 10.28.2016


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 3 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%203.mp3) [10:26; 8.3 MB] | 10.28.2016


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 4 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%204.mp3) [29:26; 40.7 MB] | 10.28.2016


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 5 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%205.mp3) [8:20; 6.8 MB] | 10.28.2016


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 6 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%206.mp3) [11:04; 8.8 MB] | 10.28.2016


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 7 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%207.mp3) [12:20; 9.6 MB] | 12.23.2016


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 8 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%208.mp3) [19:33; 15.0 MB] | 12.23.2016


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 9 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%209.mp3) [22:07; 30.6 MB] | 12.23.2016


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 10 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%2010.mp3) [11:05; 8.7 MB] | 01.29.2017


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 11 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%2011.mp3) [35:06; 27.4 MB] | 02.25.2017


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 12 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%2012.mp3) [30:18; 23.4 MB] | 02.25.2017


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 13 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%2013.mp3) [9:28; 7.5 MB] | 04.01.2017


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 14 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%2014.mp3) [28:26; 39.3 MB] | 04.01.2017


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 15 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%2015.mp3) [43:58; 34.3 MB] | 04.25.2017


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 16 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%2016.mp3) [12:09; 9.4 MB] | 04.25.2017


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 17 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%2017.mp3) [13:18; 18.5 MB] | 04.25.2017


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 18 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%2018.mp3) [51:39; 71.2 MB] | 06.28.2017


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 19 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%2019.mp3) [3:05; 2.5MB] | 07.23.2017


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 20 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%2020.mp3) [19:58; 15.9 MB] | 07.23.2017


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 21 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%2021.mp3) [2:02:56; 169.0 MB] | 07.23.2017


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 22 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%2022.mp3) [31:24; 43.4 MB] | 07.23.2017


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 23 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Onwards%20and%20Upwards/Onwards%20and%20Upwards%20Chapter%2023.mp3) [1:28:15; 121.4 MB] | 24.10.2017  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **Total Time** : 11:03:30  
>  **Podbook** : [HERE](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/Onwards%20and%20Upwards.m4b) [11:03:33; 313.1MB]  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong (heavily influenced by [Kylie L's gorgeous covers for this series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2448011))  
>  **Music** : _Sing_ by My Chemical Romance)  
>  Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
